


Better Than Revenge

by charleybradburies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Awesome Morgana, Blind Date, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Community: camelot_drabble, Community: femslashagenda, Community: merlin_writers, Dogs, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Pining, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to <i>kill</i> Merlin and Arthur for this.</p><p>Camelot Drabble Prompt #172: Puppy Love<br/>+ Merlin Writers' Tropes Bingo: Blind Date/Setup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, etc. are appreciated!!! xx
> 
> And if you want, it would be great of you to check out my fanfic [giveaway](http://adf.ly/1MsmSv) and this [survey.](http://adf.ly/1Mslwq)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

She was going to _kill_ Merlin and Arthur for this. This was totally unacceptable. Her, on a blind date? Morgana would sooner have given Merlin the keys to her convertible, and that was never going to happen. _Ever._

But then, after taking her out for coffee - it had been suspicious that her brother had offered to buy something for her, but she’d figured she’d rather spend his money than spend her energy trying to figure out what the deal was - they’d dropped her off at Marco’s Place and alerted her that she had a date. They’d refused to tell her with whom, but since they’d said that the person in question already knew, she couldn’t just _leave._

She wasn’t _that_ bad a bitch. 

Like clockwork, Gwen walks her Jack Russell, Penny, around the same three city blocks at six each evening. She greets as many people as she wants to, they continue, and Gwen’s back at her apartment in plenty of time to either get ready for work at eight or appreciate that she _doesn’t_ have to be at work at eight. 

Morgana knows this. Which is why she’s surprised when, come seven, she and Gwen are still sitting on the patio chatting, Penny laying on Morgana’s feet under the table to escape the sun that’s somehow still beating down. (It always stays in the sky so long, yet it surprises her almost every night.) 

“Oh, Merlin texted me earlier and said to come. Is he not coming?”

Oh, she was _definitely_ going to kill him. This was not fair in the least. Just because he was willing to snoop around her apartment for evidence of the previously-anonymous crush she’d drunkenly admitting to having…

“He didn’t happen to say you had a _date,_ did he?” Morgana asks bitterly.

“Well, no, but yesterday he mentioned...”

“They dropped me here earlier.”

“Oh, you’re joking.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

“You never look like you’re joking, unless you’re scheming, which I hope you’re not, because you kind of scare me when you’re scheming.”

Morgana shrugs. “Okay, that’s fair. I’ll wait to scheme.”

Neither of them talks for a couple of minutes after that, not until Penny decides she’d rather be in Morgana’s lap than atop her feet and starts trying to climb up the chair.

“Excuse you,” Gwen says, tightening her leash against the wimpy growl with which her discipline is greeted and coercing Penny back to the ground. This time, she lays in the middle of the two women, and Morgana swings and stretches her legs, happy to be able to move them freely again.

“So,” Gwen meets Morgana’s eyes again. 

“So.”

“Hungry? I mean, we may as well have a date, if...that’s why we’re here.”

 _Holy shit. That_ didn’t _just happen._

Morgana must be visibly surprised, because just a short moment later Gwen looks like she’s seriously considering rescinding the comment.

_Don’t be too obvious, Morgana. Just don’t._

“You paying, princess?”

“I'm not a trust fund babe for _nothing._ ”


End file.
